A background imaging module having a bracket for attaching to a vehicle and the like has a following configuration, for example.
The imaging module includes a front case, in which a lens unit is mounted to a side facing a subject to be imaged and an imaging substrate having an imaging element mounted thereon is provided to an opposite side part to the side facing the subject to be imaged while the imaging element is being opposed to the lens unit, a back case, which is attached to the front case and seals the imaging substrate in an inside space formed with the front case, and a bracket, which is attached to the back case.
In the such background imaging module having the above configuration, the front case and the back case are screwed and attached by a first screw, the back case and the bracket are screwed and attached by a second screw, and a positioning projection and a hole are formed for high positioning precision. The first screw, the second screw and the positioning projection are separately arranged, respectively.